If You Do
by JiJiByugi
Summary: Daehwi tahu bahwa ia egois, Daehwi tahu bahwa ia jahat namun ia belum siap jika ia harus ditinggalakan oleh Dongho. Penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir dan membuat Daehwi makin menderita. Dongho merasa ini sudah batasnya, ia mencintai Daehwi tapi bukan berarti ia tak punya hati dan terus diam saat disalahkan. Kang DonghoxLeeDaehwi! Prolog, little bit hurt/comf. PD101 s2 ff
1. Chapter 1

**If You Do**

 **Kang DonghoxLee Daehwi**

 **Hope You Enjoy it!**

"KITA PUTUS!" Suara itu menggema di seluruh ruangan saat malam telah menguasai bumi.

Seorang pria berparas tampan menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar kata-kata itu, berbalik dan mendapati seorang pemuda manis dan mungil tengah menatapnya nyalang dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata.

Kang Dongho, -itulah nama sang pemuda tampan- menatap Lee Daehwi dengan pandangan tajam, menyiratkan amarah dan kekecewaan.

"Putus?" Ujar Dongho dengan suara yang dingin dan tekanan di setiap hurup yang ia ucapkan, matanya nyalang menatap lurus manik hazel yang dulu sangat ia sukai. "Putus katamu?" Sekali lagi Dongho bertanya pertanyaan yang retoris.

"Setelah apa yang kita lalui tiga tahun ini dan kau dengan mudahnya menyatakan ingin putus?" Suara Dongho naik satu oktaf, membuat Daehwi bahkan tak berani lagi bersitatap dengan si pria, membuatnya membuang wajah kesamping.

Dongho berjalan pelan menghampiri Daehwi yang berdiri di tengah ruangan, si pemuda manis bergeming kala sudut matanya mendapati bahwa pria yang ia cintai mulai mendekatinya, selangkah lagi dan mereka berdua tak akan berjarak.

Bruk!

Dongho berlutut di depan Daehwi membuat mata Daehwi membelalak tak percaya, yang lebih muda menatap Dongho dengan pandangan kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sentak Daehwi, pemuda manis itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Bukankah ini yang kau inginkan?" Lagi-lagi Dongho bertanya dengan nada dingin.

Daehwi menggelengkan kepalanya refleks. Bukan! Bukan ini yang ia inginkan!

"Kau tahu? Selama ini yang kau lakukan padaku adalah seperti ini," Dongho menatap Daehwi kini dengan pandangan sendu. "Kau menyuruhku untuk tunduk padamu, berlutut, melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan dan membuatku seperti orang idiot," Mata Dongho sudah memerah, entah karena air mata atau amarah.

"Kau tahu bahwa aku adalah seseorang dengan 'pride' yang tinggi, aku bahkan tak pernah mengalah pada siapa pun dan juga keras, namun karena mencintaimu bahkan aku membuang semua itu. Aku berlaku begitu baik padamu, apapun yang kau minta akan selalu aku berikan bahkan saat kau memerintahku di depan teman-temanmu," Jeda sejenak "AKU MELAKUKANNYA!" Dongho berteriak sambil memukul-mukul dadanya begitu keras.

"Aku melakukannya Lee Daehwi, tapi tetap saja aku yang salah! Dan akan selalu salah di matamu," Kali ini Daehwi melihat kesenduan, kesakitan dan kekecewaan yang dalam di manik mata yang selalu menatapnya dengan penuh pujaan setiap hari, setiap menit bahkan setiap detik.

Daehwi meringis kala lengan Dongho masih memukul-mukul dadanya sendiri keras. Ia merasa seperti orang yang sangat jahat atau ia memang sudah keterlaluan?

Daehwi tak dapat menahan air matanya, ia meringis merasakan penyesalan.

" Aku selalu merasa menjadi orang bodoh saat kau menyalahkanku atas apapun. APAPUN. Terkadang aku berpikir mengapa aku masih terus bertahan dengan orang seegois dirimu dan saat itulah aku meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu, aku menyayangimu dan karena kau sangat berharga bagiku tapi mendengar kau yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan putus membuatku berpikir ulang," Dongho berhenti memukul dadany, berdiri tepat dihadapan orang yang begitu ia cintai.

"Jika aku mencintaimu, apakah kau juga mencintaiku?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja, Daehwi terdiam, ia ingin membalas kata-kata Dongho namun tenggorokannya seakan tercekat.

"Dan aku yakin tidak. Kau tidak pernah mencintaiku Lee Daehwi. Lee Daehwi yang sempurna TAK PERNAH MENCINTAI si berandalan Kang Dongho," Dongho tersenyum miris kala Daehwi bahkan tak bergeming sama sekali. Senyum yang siapapun yang melihatnya akan tahu seberapa sakitnya seorang Kang Dongho.

"Aku sakit, Lee Daehwi, aku sekarat dan bahkan kini saat kau benar-benar menyakitiku aku masih mencintaimu," Dongho meraih wajah cantik Daehwi mengamatinya sebentar, memperpendek jarak diantara mereka, menutup matanya, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir tipis milik yang lebih muda, menyesap rasa manis yang selalu menjadi candunya, yang mungkin tak akan pernah ia rasakan lagi untuk selamanya.

Ciuman itu bukan ciuman manis yang biasanya, ciuman itu bukan ciuman penuh nafsu, ciuman itu adalah ciuman keputua asaan, ciuman kemarahan dan ciuman terakhir bagi mereka.

Air mata jatuh dengan derasnya dari dua pasang mata itu.

Dongho mengakhiri ciumannya dengan Daehwi, mengusap bibir sang submissive yang memerah dan basah, mengamati kelopak mata Daehwi yang perlahan membuka, memperlihatkan hazel sewarna madu kesukaanya.

"Aku rasa kita memang harus berakhir sampai disini, agar kau bahagia dan tak pernah tersakiti lagi," Sang pria yang lebih tua membuat jarak diantara mereka, ingin rasanya Daehwi mengatakan tidak namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, suaranya seakan menghilang.

"Selamat tinggal Lee Daehwi," Dan dengan satu kalimat itu Dongho berbalik berjalan dengan langkah lebar, mebghilang di balik pintu tanpa pernah menoleh lagi, tanpa melihat Daehwi yang membekap mulutnya dengan air mata yang tak jua berhenti dan terduduk dengan begitu menyedihkan.

"Jangan meninggalkanku. Kumohon, aku mencintaimu," Dan ia tahu semua kata-katanya itu terlambat, sangat terlambat, ia tak akan pernah bisa melihat senyum tengil kekasihnya, tak akan pernah mendapatkan pelukannya lagi.

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat.

 _Ketika cinta memanggilmu, ikutilah walau jalan terjal berliku Dan apabila sayapnya merengkuhmu, pasrah dan menyeralah walau pedang yang tersembunyi dalam sayap-sayap itu bisa saja melukaimu - Kahlil Gibran ( Ketika Sayap Cinta Merengkuhmu)._

 **TBC**

Bacot's zone :

Hi semua! Ji balik lagi nih bawa ff DongHwi wkwkwkwkwk Lagi cinta banget sama couple ini asli dan tiba-tiba dengerin lagu 'if you do'-nya got7 beuh langsung deh kepikiran bikin cerita kayak gitu walau aslinya ini plot cerita buat Minhyunbin hehe. Nah jika kalian suka ff ini, maka tulis lah kesan-pesan kalian untuk ff ini. Dan yang diatas hanyalah sebuah prolog kawan-kawan. Nggak end ya? Segitulah bacotan dari Ji, oya jangan lupa buat mampir ke ff ku sebelah yang Minhyunbin (pure boy and idiot boy) dan ff PBIB keknya bakal di post entara karena dakuhh baru nulis satu kata wkwkwkwk.

tertanda

Minhyunbin'sliitleprincess and Seonho oppa


	2. Chapter 2

**IF YOU DO**

DONGHO X DAEHWI

A/N pssttt ini jalan ceritanya maju mundur ya jadi beberapa chap kedepan akan flashback gimana hubungan mereka :)

Enjoy it

.

.

.

"Dongho hyung," Sebuah suara lembut membangunkan Kang Dongho dari tidurnya, ia tahu itu adalah suara malaikatnya, ia malaikat kesayangannya.

"Dongho hyung, bangunlah, ini sudah siang..." Lee Daehwi menggoyangkan tubuh besar kekasih pemalasnya, namun tak ada reaksi dari Dongho membuat Daehwi agak kesal.

Pemuda mungil itu kemudian naik ke atas ranjang yang di tempati Dongho, duduk di atas perut berlemak eh perut berabs sang kekasih, memencet hidung bangir Dongho membuat pemuda berjulukan sexy bandit itu mengap-mengap kehabisan nafas.

"Ya princess~~ kenapa kau begitu jahat huh?" Tanya Dongho saat Daehwi melepaskan hidungnya menyisakan hidung merah Dongho. Daehwi tertawa geli.

"Makanya bangun hyungie~~ Ayo sarapan sedari malam hyung belum makan tahu." Ucap Daehwi, tangannya menjalar ke rahang Dongho, mengusap rahang kasar itu, sedang tangan Dongho bertengger di pinggang ramping Daehwi.

"Itu semua karena dirinu Lee Daehwi, pulang sangat larut malam... Kau ingin aku hukum hmm?" Dongho menarik tubuh mung Daehwi agar semakin merapat di atas tubuhnya.

"Maaf, kemarin aku mengerjakan tugas di rumah GuanLin" Daehwi melihat wajah tampan Dongho dengan raut bersalah yang menggemaskan.

'Bohong'

Dongho tahu itu kebohongan namun bagaimanapun, pemuda sangar itu tidak ingin mengacaukan pagi ini.

"Hmm baiklah, aku maafkan, asal berikan aku ciuman pagi ku~~" Daehwi mengernyit sebelum terkikik lagi.

"Aish Beruang teddy milik Daehwi manja mm?" Suara pemuda manis itu sengaja dibuat semenyebalkan mungkin dengan raut wajah usil.

"Ne, beruang teddy ini ingin ciuman selamat paginya, jadi poppo juseyo~~" Kapan lagi kau akan mendapati senior kampus galak seperti Dongho berubah manja? Hanya Daehwi yang bisa.

"Poppo? Atau kissu?" Daehwi kembali melontarkan pertanyaan main-main membuat Dongho merengut sebelum memberikan ciuman manis untuk beruang kesukaannya.

Dan mereka tak pernah tahu bahwa kebohongan Daehwi akan membawa petaka dalam hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 1 dini hari kala Kang Dongho belum bisa menutup matanya. Pandanganya terus beralih dari jam dinding, pintu apartemen dan handphone. Ia benar-benar khawatir akan kekasihnya yang hingga kini belum juga kembali padahal waktu telah menunjukan lewat tengah malam, apalagi hujan deras tengah melanda Seoul membuat Dongho semakin was-was dan khawatir.

Dari tadi ia terus menghubungi kekasihnya, mengirimkan pesan dan menelpon Daehwi namun kekasih mungilnya tak jua mengangkat telponnya, bahkan tak juga membaca pesan yang ia kirim.

'Astaga Lee Daehwi, kemana kau pergi?'

Dongho sudah tak bisa lagi menahan diri untuk tak mencari pemuda mungilnya. Setelah menyambar coat dan payung pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu segera keluar dari apartemen nyamannya, mengabaikan dingin yang masih menusuk kulit kala coat yang ia gunakan tak terlalu berfungsi.

.

.

.

Seperti orang gila Dongho pergi ke rumah Euiwoong, sahabat Daehwi karena tadi sore saat pergi sang kekasih mengatakan bahwa ia akan berjalan-jalan dengan Euiwoong namun sahabat Daehwi itu mengatakan bahwa Daehwi sudah pulang sejak pukul 8 malam.

Dongho benar-benar merasa kalap, ia berjalan menyusuri jalan yang mungkin di tempuh pemuda mungil itu, mengingat Daehwi tidak suka bepergian dengan kendaraan umum dan lebih memilih berjalan kaki. Dongho sangat takut ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada pemuda mungil itu.

"Aish~~ Kau dimana Lee Daehwi?" Dongho bergumam tanpa pernah berhenti berjalan bahkan ia abai akan pakaiannya yang sudahh basah kuyup meski ia memakai payung, mengingat hujan yang turun begitu derasnya.

.

.

.

Jam tangan Dongho sudah menunjukan pukul 2.20 saat pemuda itu memilih kembali ke apartemennya dengan harapan pemuda yang ia cintai sudah berada di sana, bergelung dengan selimut hangat.

Langkah Dongho terhenti sejenak kala mata pemuda itu melihat sang kekasih yang keluar dari sebuah mobil audi dengan seorang lelaki dan yang lebih mengejutkan adalah si lelaki asing itu mencium kekasihnya dan Daehwi bahkan tak menolak, awalnya memang menolak.

'Kenapa kau berubah Lee Daehwi?'

Dan senyum miris terlukis di wajah tampan dan pucat Dongho.

Cinta kadang membuatmu menjadi makhluk terbodoh di dunia.

.

.

.

"Hyung, hari ini aku akan bertemu dengan teman-temanku, kau mau ikut Hyung?" Pagi itu beberapa minggu setelah insiden Dongho melihat Daehwi bersama lelaki lain, Daehwi dengan ceria mengajak Dongho untuk bertemu sahabatnya.

"Aku tak bisa Daehwi-ah, aku harus melanjutkan pekerjaanku dulu," Tolak Dongho halus dengan senyum lelah. Sejujurnya belakangan ini Dongho kurang tidur karena pekerjaanya sebagai pagawai magang di sebuah perusahaan dan tugas akhirnya menyita energi dan waktu tidurnya.

Daehwi memicingkan mata tak suka.

"Hyung selalu saja menolakku, aku tak mau tahu hari ini hyung harus mengantarku!" Dan perkataan Daehwu itu adalah mutlak, tak bisa diganggu gugat.

Dongho mengangguk pasrah.

Daehwi bersorak senang, ia melompat-lompat senang sebelum mengecup bibir Dongho kilat.

"Hyung memang yang terbaik,"

Dongho menghela nafas lelah namun tak lama kemudian tersenyum kala kekasih mungilnya pergi ke kamar dengan wajah riang.

Ya Kang Dongho. Lee Daehwi adalah PRIORITAS-MU.

.

.

.

Dongho memperhatikan lalu lalang manusia dari balik jendela kafe. Kini ia tengah menemani kekasihnya bertemu dengan teman-teman Daehwi yang tak ia sangka banyak sekali lelaki dominan dalam daftar teman dekat seorang Lee Daehwi.

"Ya Dongho hyung, bisakah kau mengambilkan kami minum?" Suara lembut Daehwi membangunkan Dongho dari lamunan.

Senyuman sang kekasih seakan menghipnotisnya, bahkan tanpa berkata apapun lagi Dongho pergi begitu saja ke counter untuk membawa pesanan kekasihnya dan teman-teman Daehwi.

Dongho kembali ke meja yang ia, Daehwi dan teman-teman kekasihnya tempati dengan senyuman, namun senyum itu hilang secepat matanya mendapati bahwa salah satu teman Daehwi tengah bersiap mencium kekasihnya.

Nampan yang Dongho bawa ia jatuhkan dan secepat kilat meninju pipi lelaki kurang ajar itu.

"Ya! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada kekasihku sialan!" Dongho memukuli si lelaki kurang ajar namun Daehwi menghalaunya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KANG DONGHO? ITU HANYA PERMAINAN,"

Mungkin bagi Daehwi otu semua adalah permainan namun bagi Dongho semua itu adalah hal brengsek.

.

.

.

"Kau membuatku malu dihadapan teman-temanku," Daehwi berkata tajam kala mereka berdua sampai di apartemen.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan saat kekasihku akan di cium oleh lelaki lain? Apa aku harus diam saja?!" Dongho menaikan suaranya beberapa oktaf sambil menatap tajam kekasih mungilnya.

Mata Daehwi memerah, Dongho tak pernah membentaknya sebelum ini. Dongho memang menyeramkan tapi ia tak pernah membentak Daehwi.

Dongho sendiri terdiam kaget kala ia sadar telah membentak Daehwi, kesabarannya benar-benar sudah habis namun saat maniknya melihat kristal bening jatuhh dari kedua mata indah Daehwi saat itulah ia kembali jatuh.

"Astaga, maafkan aku, jangan menangis, kumohon," Dan dengan kata-kata itu Dongho merengkuh Daehwi kedalam pelukannya, mengusap air mata Daehwi.

"Maafkan aku, aku yang salah."

Dan semuanya akan berakhir dengan Dongho yang meminta maaf.

.

.

.

"Kau idiot Kang Dongho," Oke sepertinya Dongho menyesal Curhat pada siluman rubah semacam Hwang Minhyun yang ia dapatkan bukan dukungan malah kata-kata pedas nan menyakitkan.

"Aku tak tahu bergaul dengan Minki akan membuat lidahmu semakin tajam dan pedas," Sarkas Dongho.

Saat ini Dongho dan Minhyun -sahabatnya sejak masih memakai popok bersamaan dengan Choi Minki, Kim Jonghyun dan Kwak Aaron- berada di taman belakang kampus mereka yang jarang digunakan.

Niatnya sih Dongho ingin curhat namun segera setelah mendengar komentar si rubah putih Dongho menyesal menyeret Minhyun bukan Aaron atau Jonghyun.

"Hah~ Kau tahu, kita sudah bersahabat saat kita masih menggunakan popok, aku tahu bagaimana dirimu. Kau adalah seorang dominan dengan harga diri setinggi langit, kau sangat keras dan ambisius tapi sekarang hanya dengan seorang Lee Daehwi kau begitu lemah," Sakit. Dongho akui kata-kata Minhyun menyakitkan namun ia juga setuju dengan pendapat si rubah putih.

"Tapi, aku mencintainya," Dongho menatap Minhyun yang menatapnya tajam dan dengan ragu ia melanjutkan.

"Bukankah itu wajar?"

"Hah~~ Kau itu idiot, itu tak wajar saat kau merendahkan dirimu karena cinta, pikirkan apa yang kukatakan." Minhyun berdiri tegap sebelum mendekati Dongho dan memberinya pelukan bersahabatan.

.

.

.

" Aku pulang," Dongho memasuki apartemen yang ia dan Daehwi tempati, sedikit mengerutkan keningnya kala melihat apartemen terlihat begitu gelap, padahal ia yakin Daehwi sudah pulang.

"Daehwi-ya, Baby~~" Dongho memanggil kekasihnya sembari berjalan hati-hati, merayap di dinding mencari saklar lampu, saat lampu di hidupkan sebuah vas bunga melayang kearah Dongho.

Brakk!

"Dong- Dongho hyung..."

 **TBC**

Bacot's zone : Hi adeknya Seonho oppa balik lagi dengan ff Donghwi ini... Penasarankan? Penasaran? Makannya review ya cintta~~ Btw maaf ff yang Minhyunbin belom dakuh lanjut karena ide hilang ditengah jalan... ff ini juga terinspirasi dari lirikwinner yang menurutkuu bener-bener nyambung sama lagunya got7 yang 'If You Do' Maafkan atas typo yang bertebaran dan wordnya yang sedikit huhuhuhu nyar deh dakuhh perpanjang :)

Minhyunbin'slittleprincess and Seonho Oppa


End file.
